Don't know?
by RikiArisugawa
Summary: Aku hanya terlalu takut mengakuinya, aku takut seseorang yang lain akan terluka, aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia, aku marah setiap kali kau bersama namja lain, tapi aku terlalu takut menjadikanmu milikku. Aku takut, sungguh aku takut kau membenciku.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Don't know?

Author : Kim Yesung

Gendre : ?

Main cast : Yesung and ?

Rating : K ?

Warning : BL, aneh, crack pair, abal-abal, gak nyambung, gak sesuai EYD, membosankan, tulisan & bahasa amatir, bahasa korea yang seenak jidat author #plaaakkk...AUUWWW#

Inspired by : Nae noona

Summary : Aku hanya terlalu takut mengakuinya, aku takut seseorang yang lain akan terluka, aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia, aku marah setiap kali kau bersama namja lain, tapi aku terlalu takut menjadikanmu milikku. Aku takut, sungguh aku takut kau membenciku.

Super junior milik tuhan, diriya sendiri, dan orang tuanya. Tapi ini FF murni milik saya.

So, made happy alone chingu ^^ wkwk..

* * *

HAPPY READING CHINGU ^^

* * *

Sarang-ui soli  
aega dangsineul wihae sseun nolaeleul gieog  
geuleohge galagui nolae

"Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun."

Dangsin-i nae gyeote isseul geoscheoleom naneun miso  
nae nunmul i dasi heulleo , geugeoseun dangsin ttaemune moduida  
geuleona naui chinaehaneun , geulaeseo gikkeoi jeo eseo dobo ibnikka?

"Saranghaeyo Kim Jong woon."

Modeun huimang eul namgyeo hamyeon

i beondeul e daehan uliga gajigo issneun modeun kkum-eul jug-igo  
oenjjog gaseum e abbaggam

"Saranghaeyo Shim changmin."

Dangsin-i jeoleul gajigo gal gyeong-u, naega dangsin ttaemun-e hoheub  
salang uigido gido sucheon  
nae yeop e bogwan haejuseyo

"Saranghaeyo Kim Ryeowook."

Naui aleumdaun hoeuiui memolie jeojang  
yeonghon eobsneun momeul poyong bulhwagsilseong  
igeos-eun danjigangbag gwannyeom ttoneun dansunhan igisim ?

"Saranghaeyo Kim Luna."

Nan dul da anin geo gateunde ,i salang eun  
dangsini yeonui jagseong haessdeonnolaeleul gieog  
geuleohge galagui nolae

"Saranghaeyo Lee Taeyon."

Dangsin-i nawa hamkke hal su issseubnikka?  
ttoneun dangsingwa jeoleul chodae , geugeosi eolyeobda ?  
sesange , naega i sigan igi haja

"Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin."

Modeun nae gasa ui gidoleul buyeo  
gag si eissneunkkum-eul silhyeon  
naega dangsin-eul wihae sseun nolaeleul gieog

Geuleohge galag-ui nolae  
dangsin-ui mogsoli neun naleul wihaehoheub  
yeonghon eobsneun mom-eul matgigo ansimhago salang-e mudhyeoissda  
nado dangsin-ege yeong-wonhan pyeonghwa  
sarang

"Saranghaeyo Kim Jong woon, saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun jongmal nal saranghaeyo."

Teriakan para fans dari masing masing personil grup artis didikan SM Entertaiment menggema keseluruh penjuru

Para artis pun tersenyum dan menuai teriakan lebih keras lagi.

"Annyeonghasseo, yeorobun. Apa kalian menikmatinya? Apa kalian senang?" namja super aegyo Lee Sungmin bersuara, dan dijawab dengan teriakan oleh para Elf.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya, menuai teriakan dari para kyumin shipper memenuhi gedung konser itu.

Kyuhyun yang dicium pun hanya diam dan membalas dengan senyuman kecil, tangan pucatnya ia lingkarkan di pinggang langsing Sungmin.

Oh! Lihatlah, ada apa ini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu. namja manis diujung barisan sana, Apakah karena mataku yang minus? Ataukah ini memang benar seperti yang terlihat? Namja manis itu mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya merah, asap terlihat sudah mengepul diubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Niga animyeon andwae neo eobsi nan andwae" Kim Jong woon aka Yesung -namja manis tadi- tiba-tiba bernyanyi dan menggenggam tangan kekar seorang jung yunho di sampingnya. Jung yunho tersenyum, memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dan mengecup sayang kening namja manis itu.

"Saranghae." Yunho berucap pada Yesung, dan Yesung balas berucap

"Nado saranghae, yeowonhi." Seketika gedung itu riuh bagai terkena gempa, teriakan dari para fans Yunho dan Yesung bagaikan petir yang memekakan telinga. Dan konser hari itu pun ditutup dengan sukses. Sesekali Yesung melirik kyumin couple, dia melihat Kyuhyun memandang datar dirinya, dia tersenyum puas. Balas dendam kim yesung? Wkwk...

.

.

.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali hyung, aku terkesan." Suara Yunho membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah? Yunho ah, kau lihat tadi? Fans berteriak histeris melihat kedekatan kita, aku sangat senang. Aku memang punya bakat akting, Kurasa aktingmu juga sangat bagus dan natural, kau memang selalu hebat Jung Yunho. Kau panutanku." Ungkap Yesung sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jari mungilnya, lalu memeluk tubuh kekar namja tampan di hadapannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum, sudah biasa dengan sifat manja Yesung.

"Aktingmu benar-benar hebat, aku ingin pintar berakting sepertimu." Sekali lagi, Yesung memuji Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau yang tadi itu bukan akting?" mendadak ekspresi wajah Yunho jadi serius.

"Maksudnya?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Cup.. yunho mengecup bibirya sekilas, Yesung membatu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti, lalu berdetak dengan tak elitnya.

"Tadi itu bukan akting, skinship atau apapun. Itu memang hatiku, ucapanku tadi mewakili hatiku yang sesungguhnya untukmu hyung, aku mencin-"

"Ehem!" deheman dari seseorang yang membuat ucapan yunho terputus

"Ada apa kyu ah?" tanyanya ketus, ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, ada kesan jengkel dalam katanya.

"Kakek tua itu memanggilmu, sebaiknya segeralah kesana." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada memasang tampang meremahkan -menyebalkan-.

"Baiklah! aku akan kesana." Yunho melangkah pergi. tapi baru berjarak beberapa langkah dia berbalik. melangkah mendekati Yesung dan,

Cup..

Kembali, yunho mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas membuat orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan itu berdecih sementra Yesung sendiri tengah merona.

"Yak! Beruang, cepat kesana." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut.

Cup..cup..cup..

Tanpa mengindahkan sungutan Kyuhyun, Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Yesung 'berkali-kali'.

"Aku pergi dulu ne? Baby, nanti kita lanjutkan, xixii..." Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho melangkah pergi, menyisakan dua orang yang berdiri mematung.

Dingin, atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah dingin seketika.

Saling menatap satu sama lain, si manis lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Lebih memilih melihat ujung sepatu yang kenyataannya tak lebih menarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tak punya malu? Mengumbar kemesraan di depan fans, jangan menjadi orang yang tak tau malu hyung!" kyuhyun bertanya ketus dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Apa perdulimu? Apa yang kulakukan samasekali bukan urusanmu! Memangnya siapa kau? Kau hanya dosaeng di sini, jadi jangan campuri urusaku!" Yesung menjawab tak kalah ketus, dia melangkah menjauh. Membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam ruang make up yang telah sunyi, tangan pucat itu terkepal erat.

Buk.. pyar...

Dia memukul kaca yang nyatanya bukanlah tersangka penyebab sesak di hatinya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, cairan kental berbau khas menyeruak keluar dari luka ditangannya.

Seseorang itu bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya, menutup mulutnya erat, menahan isakan yang nakal memberontak ingin keluar.

"A-apa yang salah di sini? Kenapa kau jadi begini kyu? Bu-bukankah kita saling mencintai? Pandang aku kyu, jangan orang lain! Hiks." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian kalo ada salah kata, bahasa dan ketikan yang kurang berkenan di hati chingudeul semua.

Riview please? Tolong kasi masukan sekiranya ada kesalahan dalam ff author.. annyeong... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Don't know?

Author : RikiArisugawa

Gendre : ?

Main cast : Yesung and ?

Rating : K ?

Warning : BL, aneh, crack pair, abal, gak nyambung, gak sesuai EYD, membosankan, tulisan & bahasa amatir, bahasa korea yang seenak jidat author #plaaakkk...AUUWWW#

Inspired by : Nae noona

Summary : Aku hanya terlalu takut mengakuinya, aku takut seseorang yang lain akan terluka, aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia, aku marah setiap kali kau bersama namja lain, tapi aku terlalu takut menjadikanmu milikku. Aku takut, sungguh aku takut kau membenciku.

Super junior milik tuhan, diriya sendiri, dan orang tuanya. Tapi ini FF murni milik saya.

So, made happy alone chingu ^^ wkwk..

Happy reading.. ^^

.

.

Sssaaaasssss...

Drap..tap..tap..

Yesung berlari menembus derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul malam ini, dilihatnya ada emperan Cafe yang kusam dan tak terurus disebuah gang kecil, dia berteduh di sana.

Tubuhnya menggigil terkena guyuran hujan dan hembusan angin malam yang dingin, niat awal yang hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan berakhir di sebuah tempat asing yang dia tak yakin kapan terakhir kali penghuninya kemari. Salahkan cuaca yang tiba-tiba mendung dan turun hujan, padahal menurut ramalan cuaca yang dia lihat di TV tadi pagi, hari ini akan cerah.

Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone kesayangannya dan mendial sebuah nomor telefon, menunggu beberapa saat sampai terdengar bunyi tut..tut..

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung, tolong jemput aku di Cafe Votre, cepat ne? Aku kehujanan, nih." Kata Yesung setelah sambungan terhubung.

"Mian Yesungie, hyung tak bisa menjemputmu, hyung masih ada urusan dengan menejer." Sahut line di seberang -Leeteuk.

"Lalu aku bagaimana hyung? aku hampir mati kedinginan kau tau?." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Em.. eh! Siwon! Hei! Kesini sebentar." Teriak Leeteuk saat melihat Siwon tengan menonton TV di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Tolong jemput yesung di Cafe Votre, sekarang!"

"Di mana itu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Dipersimpangan jalan***** di sana ada sebuah gang kau masuk saja nanti juga ketemu."

"Oh.. okay, memangnya hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan menejer! Sudah, cepat jemput Yesung sekarang. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Leeteuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan dorm.

"Yesung-ah, sudah dulu ne? Nanti Siwon akan menjemputmu." Tuut..tuut.. sambungan terputus

.

.

Yesung menunggu sambil terus menggigil dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, matanya terpejam dan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena kedinginan. Sesekali bergumam "Lama sekali." Bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya meringkuk menenggelamkan kepala dikedua lututnya dan nafas itu mulai berhembus teratur.

.

.

Najma manis itu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang berlomba masuk menyapa retinanya.

Ceklek...

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya masuk dengan sepasang dimple yang menghiasi joker smilenya, tangannya membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Sudah bangun hyung?" tanya Siwon yang jelas-jelas melihat Yesung sudah bangun.

"Ne, Wonnie." Jawab yesung innocent.

"Sini, biar kulihat. Hm.. sepertinya sudah turun, kau tau hyung? Tadi malam kau demam." Kata Siwon setelah menempelkan tangannya ke kening Yesung.

"Benarkah? apa kau yang membawaku pulang?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Mianhae wonnie, hyung merepotkanmu ne? Miaaan."

"Tak apa hyung, sekarang buka mulutmu, aaa.."

"U-uh, itu masih panas Wonnie. Biakan saja, tunggu dingin dulu nanti hyung akan makan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu begini saja, fuuh.. nah aaa..."

Siwon mengangsurkan sesendok bubur yang telah dia tiup, membuat yesung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hm..nyam.. enak.." Yesung tersenyum riang.

"xixi.. berarti tak sia-sia aku memasaknya. Ini, minum! habiskan, setelah itu hyung tidur lagi okay?"

"Ne, gomawo Siwonnie."

Siwon hanya cengo mendapati senyuman manis dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi mulus Yesung, oh, lihatlah betapa imutnya~.

"Siwon? Siwon, kau kenapa?"

"Hah? o-oh.. mian hyung, aku ada janji. cepat sembuh ne, hyungie?"

Siwon gelagapan saat tangan mungil yesung menangkupkan wajahnya, berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar yesung.

"Sadarlah Kim Yesung, sadar! Siwon itu stright, jangan mengkhayal terlalu tinggi.. argh, kenapa kau bodoh sakali sih?" Yesung memarahi dirinya sendiri "Heeh.. kenapa bukan kau saja Wonnie? kenapa harus dia? Oh, bagus! Hidupku sudah cukup rumit sekarang. Apa tak bisa lebih rumit lagi?" Yesung meluapkan kekesalannya.

.

.

Sang senja yang renta tenggelam kedalam alam tidurnya, mulai mengantuk rupanya. Memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan digantikan sang rembulan muda.

Ceklek...

Namja itu -Kyuhyun- membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, tangan pucatnya memegang knop pintu dengan ragu takut-takut membangunkan seseorang yang tengah berbaring di dalam sana.

Sesosok tubuh mungil yang berbalut selimut tebal, tengah meringkuk dengan nyamannya.

Tap..tap..tap..

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Deg..

Kyuhyun membatu di tempat, menatap punggung mungil yang tengah terbaring di atas bed sana. Sepersekian detik wajahnya terlihat cemas namun segera berubah datar kembali.

melangkah lalu duduk di hadapan Yesung.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin menjenguk hyungku apakah salah hyungie?"

Bertanya dengan dingin, kyuhyun membuat Yesung jengkel.

Yesung tertawa aneh, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengejek? "Heh? haha.. Omong kosong! Bahkan dulu tak pernah sekalipun menjengukku ketika aku sakit, tapi sekarang kenapa begitu perhatian?" jeda "Apa maumu? "

"Aku tak mau apapun, hanya saja..." jeda "Jauhi Siwon dan Yunho, jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka"

"Hah? Itu terserah pada keinginanku tuan Cho, kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku berhubungan dengan siapapun orangnya."

"Tentu saja aku punya hak."

"Punya hak? hak atas apa? bahkan kau bukan lagi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku. sekarang kau sudah punya seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu, bukankah dulu kau begitu memujanya hingga melupakan aku yang selalu menunggumu? sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya, kenapa kau membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk berdebat denganku?"

Deg...

Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, dadanya sesak. Semua ini benar, memang benar. ini semua salahnya, salahnya ketika ia memilih untuk meninggalkan namja manis itu, dan sekarang dia menyesali semua pilihannya.

.

.

Sungmin membawa nampan berisi susu coklat dan roti selai kacang, makanan kesukaan Yesung, dia jadi sangat khawatir saat tau Yesung demam tinggi semalam.

Dia akan meraih handle pintu sampai telinganya menangkap suara perdebatan serius dari dalam kamar, dia melihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tak mau apapun, hanya saja..." jeda "Jauhi Siwon dan Yunho, jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka"

Deg.. suara ini, Kyuhyun...

Mengatur nafas sebelum memasang sebuah senyuman manis lalu mengetuk pintu kamar warna gading itu.

Tok..tok..tok...

"Yesung hyung! aku masuk ne?"

"N-ne, masuk saja minnie tidak dikunci kok."

Sungmin dapat merasakan gugup dan khawatir dalam nada bicara Yesung, mendorong sedikit pintu itu dan tak lupa memasang topeng kepura-puraan yang selama ini di pakainya.

"Eh, Kyunie kau ada di sini? pantas saja aku mencarimu tidak ketemu.

"N-ne, ming. ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Tak ada. Eh, ini aku buatkan roti selai kacang dan susu coklat kesukaanmu, pasti hyung suka."

"Gomawo Minnie, taruh saja di meja nanti hyung makan."

Drtt..drtt...

Yesung meraih smartphone miliknya di atas meja nakas, melihat layar smarthphone itu, tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut.

"Id yang disembunyikan?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya ketika tak mendapati identitas si penelefon.

"Nugu?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat reaksi Yesung.

"Tak ada identiasnya."

"Jawab saja hyung, siapa tau penting."

Tut..

Yesung menekan salah satu tombol untuk menjawab panggilan itu, seketika tersenyum.

"Yunho ah?"

Deg... namja pucat itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Loadspeaker hyung! aku ingin dengar juga." Minnie terlihat penasaran.

"Hyung sedang apa? Oh! Aku tau, pasti sedang memikirkanku, kan?" kata Yunho narsis.

Blushh...

"A-ani! Kau salah, aku tak sedang memikirkan playboy sepertimu, aku sedang ngobrol dengan Minnie dan Kyunie." gugup.

"Benarkah? jangan bohong, dari sini aku dapat melihat wajah cantikmu yang memerah itu lho..xixixi..."

Blushh...

"Wah..wah... Ya! Yunho ah, kau membuat Yesung hyung memerah nih." Sungmin menyahut.

"Sssttt..! Minnie, jangan bicara macam-macam." Sungmin cekikikan.

"Hahaha..! Hyung, besok temani aku ketaman bermain di kota M ne? Aku sedang ingin kesana nih."

"Emm... ta-" Yunho memotong ucapan Yesung

"Tidak terima penolakan, besok aku jemput jam sembilan pagi. Dandan yang cantik ne?"

"Aish! Oke, dasar pemaksa."

"xixi.. Sudah dulu ya hyung, anakku membutuhkan ku." Tuut..tut..

"Ish.. dasar seenaknya!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Miaaannn... juelek ne? Ahaha... saya tau-saya tau, sepenggal-sepenggal ini ceritanya coz saya mau persiapan UTS, jadi maksa-maksain #alasan aje loe -_- #. Mengecewakan? Ne saya pikir juga begitu L. Tapi.. bisakah author abal gak bermutu ini mengharap sedikit dari Readers? Riview please?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Thaks to :

Guest

Kjwzz

SasaClouds

Jerimy kim84

Alinjazajazky

Rimadsung

Spark ju clouds

Jy

.9

ErmaClouds13

24

Yesan84


End file.
